


Wolf Bone

by marguerite_26



Series: my mating games ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Deaton gives Stiles a magical artifact it’s a boring old wolf bone that is drained of magic and useless. Until it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to **eleadore** for beta reading the original, and to **ingberry** for beta reading the extended version after voting closed.
> 
> This is an extended version of my [mating_games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) fic for Challenge 1. Not sure I actually improved it by adding more words, but if you’d like to read the original it’s number 31 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mating_Games_Challenges/works/767377). Thanks for everyone who voted for mine! :)

The first time Deaton gives Stiles a magical artifact he tells Stiles it’s drained of magic and useless.

Stiles side-eyes the finger-length wolf bone. “Thanks,” he says, because why not? At least it used to be magic so that’s something. He shrugs and pockets it.

* * *

That night, Stiles shows up uninvited to Derek’s new loft because this wolf bone may be zapped of its power, but Stiles wants to know what it once did. Derek’s on the couch, eating a massive slice of pizza. He glares as Stiles walks in.

“The door was unlocked,” Stiles says as an explanation.

Derek wipes the pizza grease from his chin with a balled up paper towel and finishes chewing before he says, “What do want, Stiles?”

“Catch!” Stiles tosses the bone at Derek, who lifts his arms so that lands in his lap and not on top of his pizza. “Have you ever seen one of these before?”

Derek puts down his pizza, wiping off his hands like he’s extremely put out by the delay in his dinner. When picks up the bone his expression changes to more of a confused frown and less annoyed. He sniffs it. “It’s wolf.” His forehead scrunches up a little more. “It’s warm.”

“Really?” Stiles takes it back, his eyes widening as he feels the heat. “Wasn’t doing that earlier.” He strokes the smooth white of the bone’s polished surface and grins as it trembles beneath his touch.

“Fascinating.” Derek coughs a little, choking on the bite of pizza he’d just taken. He suddenly stands, cheeks red from coughing and ushers Stiles out the door. “Stop by again sometime. This had been enlightening.”

Gaping at the slammed door and the snick of the deadbolt, Stiles shouts, “Rude!” But hey, he’s got a magic wolf bone! Rudeness cannot ruin his mood. He strokes it again and feels the unmistakable vibration in his palm. Cool.

Something crashes on the other side of the door. He ignores it and walks away.

* * *

He’s a bit addicted to touching his bone. He’s not ashamed to admit it. He keeps it in his pocket all day at school and rubs his thumb up and down the length of it. He’s discreet about it. It’s no worse than when he’d gotten into the habit of clicking his pen.

At least this won’t end with Jackson threatening to shove his pen up his ass if he doesn’t stop.

This is awesome because no one even knows he’s doing it.

* * *

Derek looks like shit.

“You look like shit, dude,” Stiles says after his heart’s calmed from finding Derek sitting on his bed, waiting for him to get home from school. It’s not exactly a common occurrence, but Derek does lurk in the corners of his bedroom often enough. Once the initial shock is over, Stiles slips off his coat and starts pulling his homework out of his backpack. He pauses flipping his chemistry text to the right section, inhales and scrunches up his face.

The room smells kind of funky.

Maybe he should empty his trash -- there’s a week’s worth of _well-used_ Kleenex in there. No wonder Derek’s looking at him funny. He mutters, “sorry,” and opens his window a bit wider.

Derek clears his throat, his eyes not quite settling on any one thing in the room. “Do you still have that wolf bone you showed me yesterday?” he asks, and his lips press tight as he waits for an answer.

Stiles’ face splits in a broad grin; he can’t help but be a little proud. He reaches into his pocket, showing off the awesomeness that is his very first _magical object_. “Yeah, it’s enchanted I think.” He swipes his hand over it just to make sure it’s still working.

Derek shifts awkwardly on the bed, his expression unreadable. “You have to stop touching it,” he grits out.

Stiles laughs. “What? Why? It doesn’t even really do anything.” He rolls it between his palms and the thing practically _sings_.

Across the room, Derek makes a noise like a strangled gasp.

“What’s going on with you, man?”

Derek is a serious mess; he’s sweating and flushed, and also looks ready to kill Stiles. His next words come out sharp and loud like a series of barks. “Put. That. Thing. Down.”

Stiles blinks at Derek, who is sitting awkwardly now that Stiles pays closer attention, and Derek’s got his arm blocking his crotch in the same way Scott spent most of his time between the ages of thirteen and fourteen.

“Stop touching it,” Derek says, wincing in time with the finger Stiles is absently tapping against the bone.

Stiles tilts his head, letting all the information come together. “I think I know what this does now.”

“Aren’t you a genius?” The muscles in Derek’s jaw spasm.

He’s never seen Derek embarrassed before but he guesses that explains, at least partially, the pink of his cheeks and the way he won’t quite meet Stiles’ eyes.

“Holy shit,” Stiles says, realizing the full implication what is happening. “I was touching this all day.”

“I _know._ ”

“You--” Stiles’ cheeks were burning. “You were in here, weren’t you? Feeling every single stroke. Holy shit.” He looks at his trash again, realizing it hadn’t been quite so full this morning. “Were you thinking of me?”

“Stiles.” It comes out as more of a growl than a name. Stiles takes that as a yes.

Stiles smirks. His throat clicks when he swallows but fuck it, he’s not one to keep to the sidewalk of life. He raises the bone to his mouth and _licks_.

Derek’s eyes snap to his; Stiles thinks he’s about to be pounced on, devoured. He doesn’t care though because Derek’s not actually asking him to stop anymore -- his legs are spreading wide and his mouth has fallen open.

Sitting at his desk, hips slunk low, Stiles mirrors Derek in every way. He’s probably just as hard too. The bone is still warm in his hand, pulsing like it’s alive, like he’s holding Derek’s dick. And Stiles is a bit delirious with that thought.

Derek’s unnaturally still, waiting for Stiles’ next move.

When the moment gets unbearable, Stiles swipes his tongue along the bone from the base to the tip. It’s dry and chalky in his mouth, not tasting like much of anything. It shouldn’t be erotic in any sense, but the look on Derek’s face? Fuck. It’s better than any porn -- ridiculously hot, given that they are both completely dressed and not even touching each other.

Derek’s hips jerk helplessly off the mattress. “I can’t believe you just--” He arches, his neck exposed as he tries to control his breathing. “Fuck, Stiles.”

Nothing in those rasped words sounds anything like _stop_. Stiles keeps his eyes on Derek, not wanting to miss a thing as he opens and takes the length of the wolf bone into his mouth, letting it slip wetly between the press of his lips.

Stiles sees the instant Derek loses it, trembling and crying out. His eyes squeeze shut and his claws slice through Stiles’ covers.

It’s seriously the best fucking thing.

He looks down at the vibrating bone in his hand and scrambles for his zipper. He’s already so close, it doesn’t take much, just the magic bone, hot and trembling, shoved into his boxers and pressed up against his cock. Derek makes a high-pitched whimper and Stiles only strokes himself half a dozen times before his coming all over the bone.

Stiles blinks up to see Derek watching him with a dopy, post-orgasm face and Stiles laughs, high on life, on everything. “That was awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](http://marguerite26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
